To Live In Starlight
by Skyblaze
Summary: My first Kensuke! Yay! Sequel of sorts to 'Blood Brothers'. Ken seeks comfort from Davis after Yolei petitions for divorce. AU from canon 02 ending.


To Live in Starlight  
  
Author's Notes: My thanks to A Girl Named Goo for the names of the kids in this. I know I couldn't have come up with 'em. Also, I use the Japanese and American names interchangeably here. Oh, and this is an AU, Ken and Yolie have no kids. Got it? Good.  
  
They sit in front of me on the desk. Documents that could either free me or destroy me.  
Divorce Papers.  
I've known it was coming for a long time now. There was just no spark anymore, no fire...and there was never any passion. But when Yolie put these on the table earlier, it shocked something deep inside me. I felt comfortable and safe with the way things were, and I didn't want to face such a drastic change.   
We did try and keep it going. We tried everything from counseling to sex games, but there was simply no passion to ignite. I did love Yolie, but it was the love you feel for a friend, that kind of affection. Of course, I remember the final straw, when we both knew that it was over. She had bought a book on spicing up your sex life, and we were going through it, when we got to the chapter on Bondage and Dominance. I wasn't comfortable with it, but Yolie insisted, I remember it so clearly, how she had lay across my lap with her bare ass ready to be struck, her porcelain skin so incredibly smooth under my palm, so I spanked her, and for a brief second I thought it was working, I felt a rush of...something, power or arousal I'm not sure which. But then, in my minds eye, I saw her soft white skin grow darker, more tanned. I saw her mauve hair grow shorter and darker, changing into cinnamon colored spikes, and a deeper more masculine voice was now saying;  
"Harder Ken, harder!!"   
Instead of Yolie, I had visualized Daisuke. Feeling horrified at myself, I had to stop. I made up an excuse, but Yolie had seemed to sense that I had been thinking of someone else.   
And the next day, she had returned home from work carrying divorce papers. She had simply set them on the desk in my study, then walked back out of the apartment to go crash at a friends house.   
She never asked who, or why but I had to know, for myself. My mind had cycled around a dozen different excuses as to why I would be thinking of Davis at such an intimate moment with my wife, but they all seemed lame, pathetic. I still didn't know why. Hah, some genius Ken Ichijoji.   
I put my head in my hands miserably. Things were not supposed to be like this. You were supposed to grow up, get a good job and be married to a nice girl, then have loads of kids. I can see my Mothers face when I told her that Yolie and I were to marry. She had looked so ecstatic. I am forced to wonder what she would think now.  
"Ken?" A voice asks from near the floor, it's Wormmon of course, "what are you doing?"  
I hoist him up onto the table so he can see, I'm still staring at the unsigned papers. Wormmon shook his head.  
"It won't do you any good to just stare at them all night. Either sign them or ignore them. Then we can have dinner. I'm hungry."  
He's right, on both counts. I have to make a decision and we need to have dinner. With a silent sob, I take up a pen and scribble my signature in the right places. The pen drops out of my hand, and a single tear falls from my eyes. The room suddenly feels oppressive, like the walls are closing in. I have to get out of here. Not just out of the room but out of the building. I need to talk to someone, someone who will understand. Only one name springs to mind. I wince slightly, I'm not sure if I could face him right now, but I need his presence, his strength. I pick up my cellphone and dial a number.  
"Who are you calling Ken?" Wormmon asked.  
"Davis." I reply.  
He answers the phone and I outline my problem. He tells me to come right over, and tell me that dinner is on the stove. I smile to myself. Daisuke was always so friendly. No wonder he had the crest of friendship.  
  
The door to Davis's apartment opens, and I see Davis stood in front of me, looking ten year younger...no wait. That's his pre-teen son Yukan, who everyone has always said it his father's clone, right down to his fondness for wearing goggles. His eyes widen to dinner plate size, and he seizes me around the waist.  
"Uncle Ken!" He squeaks.  
"Hello Yukan. It's good to see you again."  
"C'mon in Ken, dinner's almost ready." Davis called from the kitchen.   
"Oh good." Wormmon said, crawling out from my zipper bag, which I've found is the easiest way to transport a rookie Digimon.  
Yukan disengaged himself from my waist to go set the table, but as soon as he did, Demiveemon bounced across the room and into my arms like a demented blue soccer ball.  
"Ken!" He cried happily.  
"Hello Demiveemon." I laughed. The little In-Training Digimon's exuberance was contagious, and I immediately felt much better.  
Then he walked in. Davis was covered in flour, but his warm brown eyes sought mine, and for a second I felt something tug on my mind. It was a touch that I hadn't really felt in far too long, the pull of our Digi-bond. I almost sobbed.  
"Dinner's out." Daisuke said softly. Demiveemon, Yukan and Wormmon dive-bombed towards the table like they hadn't been fed in a week.  
Dinner was consumed mostly in silence, as we were all much too busy eating. Wow, Davis's cooking has sure improved, but that doesn't surprise me, he is the owner of a multi-national restaurant chain after all.   
After every last scrap of food is devoured, Yukan stands up.  
"Hey, Dai, can I go out with Sento tonight? We're going to see the new James bond flick."  
"Sure," Davis replied, "Just be back before curfew."  
"Yeah! Thanks Dai." He yelled, and rushed out the door. Sento is Tai's son, and he and Yukan are best pals. Not surprising, they are very alike.  
"Speaking of Sento, have you heard from his Dads lately?" I ask casually. Yes, you heard me right, Dads, plural. Tai has been living with Yamato for about four years now, and they are very happy. The deal that Sora, Mimi, Matt and Tai made shocked most of us. Mujaki lived with Sora and Mimi in America, while Sento and Tanoshii lived here in Tokyo with Tai and Matt. You wouldn't have believed it, but the arrangement worked out well for all of them. If only things were that simple for me.  
"Not lately, but Yukan and Sento are together all the time. They're like brothers."  
"Davish?" Demiveemon began, "Are we having dessert?" He asked with the cutest face he can muster, it's a very powerful weapon, and Daisuke is on his knees fairly fast. I chuckle to myself, Wormmon is bad enough, but Demiveemon is the master of cute.  
Dessert is served on the balcony, where I can see the stars beginning to peek out, millions of tiny points of light. How very pretty.  
"So, Ken. You want to tell me what's up?" Davis asked bluntly. I can't help but wince, Daisuke always gets right to the point.  
"Things just aren't working out. There's no...spark anymore." I say eventually. Davis just looks at me for a long time, when he finally speaks, it's with conviction.  
"There never was though...right?"  
I can't answer him, I can't even look at him. The one person I could never lie to, because he has seen my innermost self, my mind, my emotions, all of me.  
"You don't have any kids do you?" He asks me. I shake my head, still avoiding his eyes, "That'll make it easier."  
He knows about that, I do remember Kathy, runaway mother of his son.  
"Did she ever come back to see him?" I ask, looking up at him. A cold fury burns in his eyes when he answers.  
"Only once, when he was five. She just stood there and looked at him then turned around and left. I haven't heard from her since."   
"I'm sorry, Davis."  
"Don't be, I'm not. I don't need her, and Yukan sure don't need her either."  
I sit there in silence. Do I need Yolie? The answer comes to me in a rush. No, I never did. She's my dear friend, but I don't need her. Do I need anyone...? Yes, and he's sat right beside me. I need our bond, our connection, our friendship. I need the way you are always there for me, I need your strength, your courage, your friendship. And I don't know how to tell you. I love you Daisuke Motomiya.   
So, I sit there, almost in tears at my sudden realization, when Davis unexpectedly takes me into his arms and hold me close. I give a soft gasp as our once-weakened digi-bond flares into sudden, full life, like the flood gates just opened. I remember the first time I kissed Yolie, and I felt the bond weaken. My soul had cried out in agony, and I pulled away suddenly. She thought I was embarrassed, but I wasn't, I was soul-sick in a way I couldn't describe. But I ignored it, and kissed her again. It wasn't until much later that I found out that as soon as I kissed her, the exact second it happened, Davis had collapsed in a faint, despite being miles away across town.  
So, the bond opened up again, and I felt that long-missed rush of feeling and sensation, one emotion dominating all others, love. Deep and warm like an embrace from an invisible being, it touched the same feeling in me and reflected it back.  
"You love me?" I asked, feeling choked up.  
"I always have, Ken." He replied.  
We kissed then, and I have never felt anything so perfect. All the passion that had been missing in my years of marriage to Yolie was right here, with Davis. Before I even knew what was happening, we were somehow in Davis's bedroom, tearing at each others clothes, I wanted to feel, to really feel hot passion, instead of lukewarm affection. I wanted it, and my dear fire-bright love was willing to give it to me.   
Between us, we more than made up for all that time wasted, for all that pain and the mistakes. We're together now.   
Rivals, then enemies, then allies, then friends, then brothers, and now, lovers.   
We are bound in blood,  
In heart,  
In mind.  
By courage,  
And kindness.  
We are the chosen.  
Lovers in soul.  
  
Wormmon watched them with warm approval, Demiveemon stood beside him.   
"It's about time." Wormmon murmured happily.  
"They took long enough." Demiveemon said, shaking his head.   
"Well, they made it at last."  
"Yeah. Want more ice-cream."   
"Why not?" Wormmon replied. The little green Digimon looked back to where Davis and Ken sat, hand in hand on the balcony looking at the stars. Living in the starlight. At least now, everything would be all right.  
  
The End.  
  
Author's notes: Like it? Hate it? Let me know. I know it's not that detailed, but give me a break here, I ain't even seen that eppy yet. So you can blame Fox Kids UK for any major errors.  



End file.
